No Need For Words
by warmsugar
Summary: What happens when love blossoms between a chick... and a... tanuki...? Find out! :D Done for Jazy's Dialogue challenge on SHINE.


_**A/N:**_

_**Wahaha! This was done for Jazy's Dialogue challenge on SHINE!**_

_**Um, I sort of dug myself a very deep hole with this one. LOL! I honestly have no idea if it works or not, so please feel free to comment or bash my brains out if this sucks!**_

_**Oh, and this is for Quill and Dosi... who, I am ashamed to say, suckered me into doing this! :-D**_

_**(This is absolute nonsense too, by the way- just a friendly warning. LOL.)**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**No Need For Words  
**

**Pairing: Piyo-chan and Tanuki-chan (implied KyouHaru)**

**Fanclub: Merited Love**

**Setting: in the rose maze (or somewhere there-ish)**

"… cheep, cheep…"

"… shuffle shuffle.."

"…eeeeeeeep… eeeeeeeepppp!"

"… sniff… sniff… shuffle…"

"… squeak… eeeeep…"

"… sniff…"

"… eh, do you think they're actually communicating senpai?"

"Who knows… although given they're two entirely different species, I would suppose that it's highly unlikely."

"But, look at them, nudging each other like that. Don't you believe it's actually possible that they're… um, talking?"

"What does it matter? In fact, I fail to see the reason why we're here in the first place."

"I followed them outside because I was curious. Aren't you?"

"Not in the slightest. This activity holds no merit for me, and I fully intend to add this to—"

"… eeeep… squeak… cheeep…"

"… shuffle… sniff…"

"Senpai! Look!"

"Ha! Can you honestly tell me they aren't having some sort of _exchange_ at the very least? Piyo-chan is flapping about excitedly and..."

"Oh for the love of—"

"And Tanuki-chan is dancing… don't you think he's dancing senpai? Hmmnn… somehow he reminds me of Tamaki-senpai, only much cuter."

"You truly are an odd creature. These fits and starts of girlishness you exhibit are… how should I put it? And what did you just say? Tamaki is cute? _Interesting_…"

"How rude, senpai. You know that's not what I meant. Sigh. If I knew you were going to be this way, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

"Correction my dear, you had no choice. It was either me or Tamaki. _I could always go fetch him for you_ if that is what you wish."

"Eh? Um, no thanks senpai."

"I knew you were a smart girl."

"… sniff… shuffle… shuffle…"

"… cheep! … cheep!"

"… shuffle…"

"Ah, that brings me back to my original question. What in kami-sama's name are we doing again? And please don't tell me we're out in the freezing cold just to watch over these two."

"Oh. Well, I was looking after Piyo-chan for Mori-senpai, when Tanuki-chan came through the window and sort of, dragged Piyo-chan away."

"So what? You felt compelled to play hero? How childish."

"Ano, um…"

"… squeak … shuffle… sniff… eeep!"

"Aaah…"

"Nani, what's with that knowing "aaah" senpai?"

"I just realized what it is you're trying to convey."

"… eeep…"

"… sniffle… shuffle…"

"You're trying to tell me that everything is fair in love are you not?"

"WHAT?!"

"Hai, that's it. This is your way of letting me know that people of different statures in life may reach some _level_ of _understanding."_

"No! That's not it at all!"

"What a lovely shade of pink, I must say that blushing becomes you."

"Uwaaah! It's useless to talk to you. You're impossible."

"Eh… stop it senpai! You're too close!"

"… shuffle… cheep… eeep… sniff…"

"But I thought this was the point of this whole exercise, Haruhi."

"You're as insane as the others. I repeat, THIS IS NOT whatever it is that you're thinking!"

"How very dull. If that's the case, I believe I shall go back inside then. My time is too valuable to be wasted on such a useless endeavor. Don't worry, I'll send Tamaki out to keep you company. Anyway, as you said, _you're merely watching over these little friends of Mori-senpai's."_

"CHEEP!"

"SNIFFLE… SHUFFLE…"

"SQUEAK!"

"Hmmmnnn… what was that Haruhi? I can't hear you. You must know that it's bad manners to eat your words."

"I said, please… don't… go… senpai."

"Why?"

"Because… just because."

"Admit it, I was right, wasn't I?"

"Um…"

"Admit it Haruhi."

"Bleah."

"_Now where did Tamaki run off to…?_"

"Waaaah! Fine! I admit!"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?

"Kyouya-senpai is evil."

"But that's part of my charm. Would you still feel the same if it were otherwise?"

"Hmmmnn…"

"SQUEAK!"

"Senpai, look at them. Even if you continue laughing at me, I'll still believe that these two understand each other."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what Haruhi?"

"Like that."

"Do you really want me to spell it out loud?"

"I suppose not."

"Come here Haruhi."

"SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFLLLLLEEEEEE!"


End file.
